originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alaknanda Makari'rani
Alaknanda Makari'rani (अलकनंदा मकड़ी रानी) is an Original character created by Balisk on September 26th, 2013. She is a role playing character used in MonsterAcademy as well as the Monster Physical Education teacher. Application Info Character Application Name: Alaknanda 'Ala' Makari'rani (अलकनंदा मकड़ी रानी). Age: 26 years old (558 years old) Height: 5'6 as human. Monster type/species: ' ' Ala Weather Demon. Monster Information: '''An Ala is a female exclusive species of Slavic demons of bad weather in Southeastern Europe. They are commonly known for their ability to manipulate the weather and destroy crops fields, orchards, and vineyards with hail and thunderstorms. Ala are also feared for their talent in luring in prey to eat, some pretending to be a child's mother, alluring woman, or even a handsome man through illusions. Common Ala are snake-like with horns and huge jaws as well as several pairs of wings, though their appearances varies often because Ala have three subclasses; Superior, Aloviti, and Lesser Broodlings. Superior Ala are usually picky about their mates, choosing only the strongest or more adaptable partner of any species to produce the ultimate offspring hybrid. Aloviti are a half-blood subclass of Ala. They are a child between an Ala and a female of another species, of which is rare since Ala are a female exclusive species. Aloviti may take the form of their birth mother, but retain most of the abilities of their Ala parent. A high percentage of Aloviti are born male and have a weakness to gold and silver, a weakness Superior Ala have grown immune to. The final of the subspecies are the Lesser Broodlings, who are more feral-like and act like parasites. Their burrow deep inside lifeless or dying bodies and use them as vessels to get around and survive until they reach maturity. When a Broodling matures into an adult, the slowly decaying body begins to shed, acting as a base for their true monster form as other inhuman traits burst through flesh and bone. Common nesting places of Ala include lakes, springs, forests, giant trees, mountain caves, and any other places allowing them to hide easily. Ala are also nocturnal hunters and territorial creatures, forming 'hives' and guarding their food supply from other 'hives' or fearless predators. A result of one Ala battling another Ala can sometimes be catastrophic, making the land around them barren with powerful windstorms and thunderstorms. '''Grade: Teacher (Summoning). Glamor item: Gemstone Ring. Class: ''' Summoning '''Current Points: See Wade Wyve Natural weapons: -Fangs -Stinger/Ovipositor -Pointy legs -Webbing Trained weapons: -Morning Star -Whip -Summoning Magic -Weather Magic Weakness: Fire- It can harm her and easily burn down her webbings. Light Magic- Holy magics are harmful to her Sestaci- Even if using a disguise, beings called šestaci, often described as looking like a human but with six fingers on both hands or six toes on each foot, can see their true form. Insecticide- It makes her feel sick. SKILLS: ' '''Major Skills: ' * Electric Manipulation- With a snap of her fingers, she can send out a brief bolt of electricity at a target. * Web Spinning- She can slow down or entrap prey with her own naturally-made webbing. * Paralyzing Venom- Through bite, she can paralyze a target for up to ten minutes. * Wind Manipulation- She can create and manipulate cold gusts of wind to blow back opponents or to destroy crop fields. '''Minor Skills: * Telepathy- She can read the thoughts of others. She also uses this ability to create a 'Hivemind' amongst her summoned familiars. * Storm Summoning- A form of weather manipulation. She can summon small clouds around a specific area which could either produce hail, thunder, lightning, or rain. * Summoning- She can summon spider demon familiars to aid her, as well as specific objects she memorizes. * Misleading Disguise- After surrounding her opponent within a cloud of black fog, she is able to make a telepathic link with her targets to learn their desires or fears and use it to temporarily shapeshift herself into those desires and fears. This illusion can be easily dispelled however if she is touched, or if the fog is dispersed. * Windform- She can take the form of a black wind for a limited period for the use of quick travel. Personality: She favors those who treat her with respect and trust, sometimes giving a reward if they show good manners, politeness, or ettiquette. However, she is also quite sadistic and dark in nature, making it difficult to gain her trust. She considers herself of a higher class than most monsters, and thus behaves more nobly and civilized compared to others of her kind. She doesn't tolerate slacking or misbehaving, and also has a hatred for dragons and eagles. Likes: ' Fine Wine -Gossip and collecting information (usually in the form of summoning spiders to spy on her targets) -Strong allies -Thunderstorms -Offerings -Bondage '''Dislikes: ' Giant Eagles -Dragons -Zmajeviti (Half-Dragons, a nickname for Dragonslayers) -Priests and other Holy beings -Her half-brother, Vaikuntha. '''Character's Background: Alaknanda was born from a lineage of Superior Ala. Her mother had partnered with a powerful dragon as part of a treaty between her family and that specific clan of dragons. The relationship wasn't entirely one of love, but of power, as Alaknanda's mother sought to overcome their species' common weakness of lightning and thunder by creating offspring from a clan of dragons who had an immunity to them. To the Alas, Alaknanda was amongst the first of a new generation, but to most of the dragons however, she was considered a half-breed abomination. Even her half-brother, a pure Thunder Dragon and eldest son of her father, treated her harshly. She grew up disliking most dragons because of their immense and abhorrent self-pride of their species. Her mother often told her that patience was a wonderous thing, but she didn't fully understand what her mother meant as they both had very different goals in mind. While her mother wanted to evolve their species to adapt to their weaknesses as well as slowly take out their enemies from the inside, Alaknanda was driven by the Dragons' shame of her and sought acceptance that eventually evolved as she gotten older into hatred and the eradication of their race. Alaknanda tried being patient as her mother wished, but one day had enough teasing from her half-brother, resulting in a large fight that nearly destroyed a nearby human village entirely. Having lost the battle however, Alaknanda ran away from home with disappointment and anger as her half-brother, Vaikuntha, gloated about how an abomination like her could never hope to defeat a pure being such as he and other dragons. To the humans who witnessed and survived the battle, they percieved Vaikuntha as a hero for defeating the Ala, whom they blamed for the thunderstorm that demolished their crops and a major portion of their village. Alaknanda became even more upset when news of her brother's growing popularity reached her and swore to get stronger until even she could take down the might of a full dragon. For most of her travels, she had used her abilities to hunt for food, sometimes even luring in unsuspecting human prey since they were larger and more filling. There were some points along her travels however in which she encountered a human who didn't seem frightened by her appearance, their respect towards her earning in her sparing their lives. She found it odd that the small settlement of humans did not act negatively towards her, instead sending someone over to visit her monthly and eventually weekly to deliver a portion of their crops for her to eat. When she asked the man she met at the road why it was they were being so nice to her, he answered that it was because they found her fascinating. Despite her monstrous appearance, she could have eaten any one of them if she wanted to, yet chose not to when they avoided violence. After a spending a decade of rest in that small human settlement, she decided to continue her journey despite how comfortable she had been getting there. Although she had learned much from the humans there and recieved the kindness she had long sought as a child, she still had one more goal itching in the back of her mind. She would never be satisfied until she made her brother choke on his own words of Pride and didn't want to delay any longer than necessary. Along the way, she heard rumors of an unusual Owl woman whom had collected knowledge on ancient magics. Curious if they would be powerful enough to slay a certain dragon, she followed the trail of rumors until coming across Monster Academy, making a deal with Headmistress Bubo to help teach classes there for a time in exchange for learning some of the rare spells she knew. She was also forced to make a promise not to devour the students, no matter how tempting some may be. Roleplay Info: Roleplay example: Alaknanda: She looked to the door as Meredith entered her classroom. "Oh, hell there dear, what a surprise seeing you here this late at night, unless you are thinking of the nightshift like the common vampires?" she joked as she sorted through some paperwork and walked around to fit some files into a cabinet. "About that lecture you gave earlier today though... I would be careful of what you say about certain things... never know when it might come back to bite you in the butt." she warned, licking her fangs teasingly with her head tilted downward. Gallery MA-AcademyStuckTroll Alaknanda.png|AcademyStuck Troll|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-AcademyStuck-Trolls-2-405838153 Fan Artwork MA-image_Alaknanda_by_coke_in_pebble.jpg|by Coke-in-Pebble MA-Alaknanda_dsdgfkl_by_zanyzarah-d7mjexg.png|by ZanyZarah MA-Alaknanda_in_which_zan_is_bad_at_shading_by_zanyzarah-d7mmy0f.png|by ZanyZarah|link=http://zanyzarah.deviantart.com/art/In-which-Zan-is-bad-at-shading-461285295 MA-Alaknanda_group_sketches_by_noirsoldat.jpg|by NoirSoldat|link=http://noirsoldat.deviantart.com/art/Group-Sketches-470033368 Category:Balisk Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy